This invention relates in general to a modular leak prevention device for a fluid container of a vehicle brake system.
From the background art various leak prevention devices are known, which are in each case integrated into the fluid container.
The document WO 03/012331 A1 for example discloses a hydraulic fluid container for a hydraulic vehicle brake system. The hydraulic fluid container has two integrally moulded cylindrical connecting pieces. Disposed in each connecting piece of the hydraulic fluid container is a one-piece valve member, which is displaceable between a first and a second position. A spring preloads the valve member into its first position. In the first position of the valve member a sealing collar provided on the valve member interacts with an annular sealing seat that projects inwards from an inner surface of the connecting piece of the hydraulic fluid container, so that the connecting piece is closed off.
Furthermore, the document DE 3 912 110 A1 discloses a top-up container with a connecting piece. Situated in the connecting piece is a check valve, which comprises a closure body, an actuating element, a spring and a sealing seat that is integrated into the base of the top-up container. The spring is supported against an apparatus comprising a support plate, which is held against the base by struts, and said struts.
The document EP 0 336 186 A1 describes a brake fluid container, on which a discharge neck is provided. Formed on an inner circumferential surface of the neck of the brake fluid container is a sealing seat for a valve element. The valve element is preloaded by a spring in the direction of the sealing seat.
The apparatuses known from the background art described above are integrated in the fluid container or take the form of a fixed component of the fluid container.
Depending on the type of vehicle and/or depending on the requirements of the vehicle manufacturer it is however not always necessary or desired to provide a fluid container with a leak prevention device. It is accordingly not possible to use standardized fluid containers.
Furthermore, in the event of defects in the leak prevention devices integrated in the fluid container, the entire fluid container always has to be exchanged along with the leak prevention device.